


Monster

by NotJasonTodd



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJasonTodd/pseuds/NotJasonTodd
Summary: Takizawa gets the feels and kills the new tenant who lives in Akira’s old apartment. Set post conclusion and dragon war. TakiAki if you squint.
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anything in defense of myself. Here’s the link to my Taki Spotify playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1adTp8bOwLZHAC3IUn6X0Z?si=izTASQldQCS9lgowKqIDZQ

Takizawa was alone more recently than normally. After becoming a member of GOAT, and after everything that had happened during the dragon battle. It wasn’t as if he could really change what he was, in the aftermath of the all-out war that had been raged against humans and ghouls. He still hid in the shadows, away from the world he once knew in the daylight. While trying not to think, he found himself always pushing away memories of the blonde he had known for years before. Even before he had turned into a monster, he had loathed that girl.

He had found himself around girls, after he had undergone his transformation. But he didn’t seem to mind them. It wasn’t as if he hungered for anything other than human flesh, anyway. He tended to take pity on those who were hungry most. If he knew anything, it was what the gnawing hunger in your bones felt like. He remembered offering that dark-haired ghoul flesh during the war, and she had trailed him for a moment or so after that. She was helpless. He didn’t like remembering that. He didn’t like remembering what that hunger felt like. He didn’t like remembering that burning, gnawing feeling in his gut, twisting into fear and guilt eating away at his mind.

Under the moon that night, Takizawa found himself hungry as usual, the twisting in his gut more manageable though. He yawned, letting himself stretch upward in the darkness, expanding through the shadows. The night was young, and he knew the hunger would only get worse the more he ignored it; so, he decided to set out early and get a jump on whoever was dumb enough to be out still. The moonlight was pale, and he let himself actually be visible for a moment, bathing in the light outside his protective shadow.

As he cracked his fingers against palm, he looked upward, wondering slightly where he had managed to camp out the day before. Surprised to see, he actually recognized the streets. He was close to Akira’s old apartment building. That was strange. Raking a hand through is hair, Takizawa shifted his weight from one foot to the other, blinking as if making sure his vision was correct. He tentatively lifted one hand to his mouth, biting down slightly on his fingernails and cuticles.

_She used to live here._

The rational thought surprised him slightly, intruding on his purposeful thoughtlessness. His memories only made the hunger worse, at least, that was how he rationalized it. Behind his hunger was something darker, something that kept him driving almost franticly to the next victim.

_Before she took the blow that was meant for you._

The sharp metallic taste of blood in Takizawa’s mouth ignited a fire behind his gut, and his legs started moving backward into the shadows again, realizing he should stick to the places he belonged. As he started wandering down the alley, he made a sharp left turn, down in the direction of the apartments Akira used to live in. He knew the direction well, even from the backside of the buildings and the darkness of night.

_The killing lash you deserved._

It wasn’t that Akira was dead, or that Takizawa felt guilt for her leaving after the war. But it would be a lie to say he didn’t believe he should have died during that battle. Sometimes he wondered what had happened if he had died the night of the Auction raid to the _fake_ Kaneki. Takizawa was left here, after the dust settled and the rubble came back down to rest, even after the war ended everyone had moved on with their lives. He often had wondered if Akira felt that way, if her life would have been better had he never come back from the debris. The more he thought about Akira, the hungrier he got, thinking about what _could have been._ In his heart, he knew there was nothing for the two of them, no future for him. That hopelessness, he often confused lately, with hunger. As he gnawed on his finger, his pace became quicker, running and skipping through the alleys like a stray cat.

_You should be dead._

As he got farther, he could sense a heart beating closer. It was pumping somewhere in the darkness, not too far away. It was almost as if Takizawa could feel his own heat beating in times like this, when he could stalk his prey. He let himself follow the lyrics of the beating heart, like a movement to a song no one else could hear. When he reached as close as he could go, he found himself standing at the ledge of Akira’s old apartment building. He pulled his hand from his mouth, not surprised to see it was covered in his own sticky red blood. He ignored it, and pushed what was left of his fingers through his hair, slicking his hair back with chunks of skin and blood.

_You are a monster._

Like a jungle cat, he carefully leapt up, to the building’s fire escape above him. Hoisting himself up by his forearms, he twisted himself up and perched himself down on the railing, listening for the heartbeat. It was close, just above. He scampered up the slick metal railing, pausing at the second balcony just above the street level. Below him, outside Akira’s old apartment, was a man. Takizawa paused, slightly confused. He was so hungry, he remembered the place, but not the person. After Akira had moved, a new tenant had rented the place out. He wouldn’t be renting the place for much longer. The new tenant was a pedophile, with a liking for the local college girls. Not that Takizawa knew that, anyway. The man was out on the balcony, looking in the opposite direction while smoking a half-lit cigarette. Takizawa noticed first that the man’s neck was exposed, his shirt collar dangling loose against his neck. Takizawa was hesitant to move from the shadows at first, watching his prey below, before he shifted his weight to his left foot on the railing and the man looked up from the balcony at the sudden noise. Takizawa looked foolishly down, as if the man couldn’t have possibly heard such a thing. His eyes flashed luminously from under his light hair and hood, and then was gone in a flash.

_Monster._

Takizawa plunged down from the balcony as the man opened his mouth, primed to scream. As his teeth sunk down on the man’s jugular, piercing that sweet flesh, the new tenant couldn’t help but make any sound at all. His legs sunk out from under his as soon as Takizawa hit him, sending them both down to the concrete balcony. Takizawa didn’t need that much time, and the man was dead before he what was left of him managed to hit the ground. As Takizawa held the severed head above him, like a prize, he licked his lips of what was left of the man’s jugular vein after being ripped out. He didn’t stop to admire his trophy though, and buried his teeth back into what was left of the new tenant’s neck.

_Monster._

After Takizawa was done eating, he managed to cradle the man’s torso in his lap below him. It looked slightly comical, as the man didn’t have a head anymore. There wasn’t much left of a torso either, as Takizawa wasn’t one to leave anything rotting for the birds. He was one to finish his meals like his mother told him to.

As he blinked a few times, a few strands of hair had come loose and tickled his eyelashes, and he brushed his bloody hand through his hair again. By this point, anyhow, his fingers had mostly regenerated back from his gnawing earlier. He looked around, to the balcony he used to remember perching on so well. Never in a thousand years would he imagine he would find himself here, killing and eating the new tenant of Akira’s apartment. As he shoved the corpse off himself and tried to stand up, using the railing for support. He had always hated how sticky these railings got after a few drops of blood. As he stood, he looked in the reflection of the glass before the apartment before him.

He looked like a hot mess. There was blood and entrails soaked and stained all down the front of his torso, not to mention it wasn’t all from this killing alone. Takizawa chose to ignore how tall and gangly he had gotten over the years, and how pale his skin looked in contrast to his dark lips and fingernails. The only brightness in him were his eyes, piercing from deep in their sockets, as if looking into his own soul through the glass.

_You have no soul._

He reached a hand out tentatively, before placing his hand on the latch and opening the door into Akira’s old living room. As the image of himself was replaced by a new picture, one Takizawa felt a sudden anger toward. The new tenant had changed everything in Akira’s old place, including painting over the entire living room with a dusty blue color. Takizawa hated it. He turned suddenly, looking to the wall where Akira’s old television was at, half expecting it to be there, only to be confronted with a tacky acid-stained end table with family photos on it.

Takizawa lifted his bloody hand to his mouth, not caring that his fingers weren’t even fully healed yet. He took a step closer to the table and peered at the family photos. None were of the blonde he was looking for. He couldn’t recognize anyone, or anything here.

_You should have died._

The voice was clear again, despite how much he ate. Despite how full his stomach was, the little voice was still there. He supposed it was his inner-Akira, telling him he would never be good enough. But even then, that wasn’t it. His inner voice had been there long before he had known Akira, and was still here long after she had gone. That inner voice was him, deep down in the recesses, that was aware of his entire past.

The apartment still _smelled_ like her, however. The walls held her scent, and they couldn’t be deep cleaned just yet. He closed his eyes for a moment and just inhaled that smell, Akira used to radiate that smell. It was Akira who always smelled like sweet perfume and hope, and it was soaked into the walls. The corpse on the balcony would never come close to the woman who currently haunted these walls for Takizawa. For just a moment, he allowed himself to remember, as he sank down to his knees. That girl he had known, had hated through school, the girl he could never have; he hadn’t realized how difficult it had been to live without her until now.

_She’s gone._

The voice rang out clear as day in his mind, and it wasn’t hers. He didn’t open his eyes, letting the hunger in his gut start to gnaw at his insides. It was the sadness, and the loneliness, he often confused with the pain of hunger. The deep ache in his heart, remembering his old life as an investigator with Amon and Akira Mado. It twisted in his gut as his mind drifted to more dangerous waters, where he was never allowed to go. Takizawa missed his mother.

_She’s really gone._

Takizawa let the hunger pangs carry him up and lift him back outside. The fresh blood activated something primal, yet new, inside him. No other ghouls had been attracted by the rotting corpse yet, and he knew they wouldn’t dare touch his meal. Even if Tokyo was a wasteland, he knew his reputation tended to follow him around. It wasn’t easy making new friends. As he crouched back down, under the cover of moonlight, he pulled the body through the doorway. Dragging a pool of blood with it, Takizawa didn’t mind destroying the carpet. He didn’t recognize it anyway.

He paused quietly, one hand clutching the leg of the corpse he had managed to drag inside, the other hand stuck in his mouth. He hesitated to open the door he knew led to Akira’s old bedroom. The room he had never known as intimately as he wanted to. He had been here before, rummaging through Akira’s things when she actually lived here, but not since she left. He supposed this apartment would be a difficult one to rent out again as he kicked the bedroom door abruptly, sending it flying backward into the darkness. Takizawa crouched again, peering into the bedroom, not daring to take a step past the threshold.

He sat down cross-legged, one hand still in his mouth, in the doorway between the living room and Akira’s old bedroom. He dragged the corpse again, onto his lap before he settled in with his snack. The sweet scent of Akira was intoxicating, mixed with the sickly scent of blood and death. Takizawa let himself take another moment to enjoy it, inhaling that sweetness. Amon had that sweetness now. Takizawa blinked a few times, making out a few shapes in the darkness. He pulled a mess of entrails from the body cavity, before looking into the darkness again. He could almost make out the shape of Akira’s old bed, and bookshelf. The pedophile hadn’t moved much around, and elected to keep the same arrangement the previous owner had for the bedroom.

Takizawa closed his eyes again and let himself enjoy what was left of his meal.

_Monster._


End file.
